


its about goddamn time

by ypsese



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Reader, Chubby Reader, Curiosity, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Magic Revealed, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, overweight reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: (Y/N) (a young girl with enough insecurity to feed a Guild Hall full of Fairy Tail wizards) has an insatiable crush on the one and only Natsu Dragneel (the most obtuse man on the planet).OR: Natsu is sick, and someone has to look after him.





	its about goddamn time

 

ஐ

It was just a typical day at the guild, Natsu and Gray were bickering. Lucy was complaining about her rent, and Levy had her nose buried in a book. Gajeel was as moody as ever; Juvia watched Gray from a distance and Erza was chowing down on some strawberry cake.

(Y/N) as well as Kinana worked at the bar serving everyone. It couldn't have been more normal of a day. Although (Y/N) she was relatively new in the guild and had never been on a mission before, she still knew everyone reasonably well because she was stuck behind the bar serving her guildmates.

She rarely talked to any member of Team Natsu purely because they were too busy, but when she did, it was pleasant. Ezra seemed to like her company, and Lucy said her coffee was out of this world on mornings with terrible weather. 

Natsu occasionally asked to fight her, but she always declined. (Y/N) wasn't especially built for fightings. Apart from that, Natsu himself hardly talked to her, and whenever he wasn't on a mission he was either at Lucy's house or at the guild, so she saw him quite a lot.

She talked to Gray a couple times, but he kept his distance for her sake, the last time she served Gray food Juvia and pounced on her and claimed she had poisoned it. Sometimes she wondered why she was even in this guild, some people were so unusual.

Another reason she didn't dare start a conversation with Natsu was that she might have had a small, tiny, insignificant crush on the Fire Dragon Slayer. But it didn't matter how much she liked him, she knew he wouldn't like her back. 

Sometimes her mind went so blank that her lips quivered. Her insecurities about her weight and body didn't help her confidence either. She was overweight or pudgy, and when she joined the guild, she couldn't help but compare herself to all the other girls.

Everyone else was so thin and skinny and curvy, they all had such beautiful bodies. (Y/N) was sure she was more cumbersome than Lucy and Natsu combined, after all, Natsu was just a bag of muscles and probably 1 per cent body fat. She blinked as her heart was suddenly heavier, she felt pathetic for getting discouraged by such trivial insecurities, but she couldn't help it.

She wasn't like Gray or Erza who have had scarred childhoods and had been through so much. (Y/N) was a spoiled little rich girl who got everything she wanted as long as she stayed quiet and behaved, she didn't speak unless spoken to. A quiet little girl who grew up without an original thought in her head, controlled by the fear of not being the perfection her mother wanted her to be.

She felt her mood dampening by the second, compared to everyone else in this guild she felt like a slob. They were so fit and healthy, she was born this way; she didn't understand either, she ate the same if not less then everyone else. So what if she didn't enjoy running, she still loved playing some sports. 

Sighing as she stared at her complexion in the countertop, she put her cleaning supplies away and sat down behind the bar.

"(Y/N)? Is something wrong?" Mirajane asked. (Y/N) jumped in her skin, squeaking and almost snapping she was so startled by the Take-Over Mage. Mira giggled at her adorable reaction, but then as the adrenaline simmered down, she saw that look in (Y/N)'s eyes, the grief that always seemed to linger. 

"No, nothing's wrong Mira. Thanks for asking." She smiled. The white-haired maid felt a small frown befall her lips, she nodded as she turned around and started to busy herself.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Lucy called. "Mind making me another famous coffee? I have money this week, so I'm ready for my taste buds to be tantalised." The celestial mage skipped over, stars glittering in her eyes as she held a fist of confidence.

"Lucy, I see you're back. Happy has missed you." Her smile made Lucy smile as well, (Y/N) was contagious like that. Lucy down at the bar, she seemed to have always taken an interest in the curvy maiden. (Y/N) didn't know why Lucy thought she was charming. 

"Shut up (Y/N)!" Happy exclaimed, making her wince slightly but giggle. 

"Awh, that's so sweet Happy!" Lucy gushed as she looked over her shoulder and saw the blue exceed blush beneath the tufts of his fluffy fur. Natsu was grinning at them both from a table across the guilt and (Y/N) felt herself look down, a blush burning into her cheeks. Natsu frowned slightly, catching Lucy's attention.

She saw that (Y/N)'s crestfallen face and her adverted attention from Natsu's eyes and she felt a wicked smile spread across her lips. Her head falls into her palm, eyes twinkling evilly.

"Wanna explain the blush or should I?" (Y/N)'s eyes swelled, her skin paled. She immediately felt her skin getting hot and her palms sweating.  She started to busy herself by cleaning dirty cups and washing plates and bowls.

"Nothing to explain." She muttered softly.

"Awwh! C'mon (Y/N) don't be like that! You like Natsu don't you~" Lucy smiled wickedly, and the girl behind the counter sighed and started to dry her hands with the tea-towel hung around one of the draw levers.

She doesn't deny it, but she shrugged her shoulders making the stellar mage squeal with delight and reach across the counter to shake her shoulders avidly. (Y/N) groaned as her brain got rattled in her skull.

"Just...yeah." She mumbles, Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone." She winked which gave (Y/N) even more reason not to believe her.

ஐ

"Natsu stop shooting fireballs, I'm trying to read~" Lucy exclaimed as she swatted at the fire. (Y/N) snorted from behind the bar as the stellar mage played frogger with the fire balls. Jumping back and forth so she didn't get singed.

"Lava breath! Mind cutting off the show?" Gray yelled. Natsu sneezed yet again and let a stream of fire jet out of his nose, he chuckled slightly before Gray socked him right in the jaw.

He went flying, his back hit the centre of a wooden table, it cracked beneath him, he fell through landing on his face. A small groan escaped him as his muscles gave out. 

"Is Natsu okay?" Lucy asked as Levy walked over and leaned into the rumble of the table. Natsu's face was flushed darkly and his nose was dribbling with snot. His eyes were lidded and leaking tears and he looked terrible, dark bags digging into his skin.

"He doesn't look well," Levy said as she yanked him by the hand and dragged him out of the rubble. His body was like lead, she only got him so far until Gajeel stepped in to help. They laid him out on a table, clearing the plates and cutlery.

"That isn't very manly, hitting a sick wizard!" Elfman said as he hit Gray on the head with his fist. Gray winced and swatted his hand away as he rubbed his sore.

"I didn't know he was sick! Bastard." He growled as he hit Elfman back, the white-haired mage upbraided as he got to his feet and before an all-out brawl could breakout, Lucy stopped them.

"Guys, this isn't the time."

"Clearly Natsu is sick..."

"We have to get someone to look after him," Levy said and everyone attention turned to each other and their skin slightly paled.

"Not me sir!" Happy cried as he bolted out the guild hall lightning fast, soon enough roars and echoes of turbulent 'No's' filled the room and (Y/N) cocked her head to the side and smiled at their bickering.

"Oh! I know!" Lucy shouted, slamming her fist into her palm, eyes gleaming as she thought she was a genius. Her eyes turned to (Y/N) and she swallowed loudly like stones were sliding down her throat.

"(Y/N) can do it!" Everyone turned to stare at her and she felt ardour come to her cheeks and she tilted her head to the side.

"I..."

ஐ

Next thing she knew, she was carrying Natsu to her apartment in the city with a scorn on her face. Natsu was lighter then she imagined but still substantial, and he kept murmuring and snuggling into her neck as she hiked him onto her back.

"You smell really nice (Y/N)-san." That was the first time she had heard him say her name and she glowered when he used the honorific, it wasn't necessary. She didn't like people using honorifics on her name anyway. Either way, she reddened heavily and started wondering what perfume she had put on that day.

"N-Natsu...I'm not wearing any perfume..." She looked down, feeling her face turn almost purple in embarrassment. He wiggled his nose further across her neck until he was resting on her collarbone.

" _Mmm_. No your scent..." Her eyes practically split. She felt relieved that her apartment came into view because her legs almost gave out from his voice going all husky like that.

"M-My scent...?"

"Yeah...chocolate and hazelnuts." His voice although woman boner worthy was getting a little drowsy. (Y/N) shuffled the key from her pocket and slipped it into the lock, she had trouble twisting it, so she used her hip bone. After an immense struggle, she booted the door open and dragged him inside, placing him on the couch as she went to fetch her key and close the door.

"I'll go get you some water and magic pills." She said softly, he feels his eyes roll into his head as he watches her walk from the room and into the kitchen.

**(Y:N)-san has a charming apartment...**

In his sickly daze he found himself looking around her apartment and it was quite expensive looking. She even had a lacrima screen and two bathrooms. The best part was that her scent covered every wall and he felt like he was in heaven as he eased into the extremely comfortable pillows on the couch.

He hears the door open again and (Y:N) comes back with a glass. Yes a glass, he was so used to wooden cups and plastic ones from Lucy's house that seeing the glass made his eyes widened, in it clinked small ice cubes and in her hand, she held magic pills.

"You'll have to lean up to have these Natsu." She said as she came over and leant down. Natsu blinked and then groaned as the blood thumped in his head. She looked at him and he saw her bite her gums as she handed him the glass and the pills. 

Natsu felt a sheepish blush cover his cheeks and she stared at him for a while until her brain finally clicked. A small laugh comes from her lips as she realises that Natsu has probably never had magic pills before.

"Here, silly." She says as she takes back the glass and pills from him, his blush turns worse and she feels herself blush as well. She had never actually been this close to Natsu before, and certainly never had him in her house.

"Tip your head back; I promise I'll be gentle." She tries to ignore the sexual innuendo behind it as she pushes the two tablets past his lips and then pushed the glass to them and tips it back. 

He lies back down and she fluffs the pillows for him before getting back up, she hears a cute little thank you slip from his lips as she blushes and nods.

"I'll make you some soup if you like and then make the guest bed, it's better then sleeping on the couch." She mumbles and Natsu's eyes bulge, he had never really gotten to talk to her ever, so he hadn't known how kind she was.

"Yes please." He croaked out as his eyes fluttered closed and welcomed the darkness. She is gone for quite a while, but he still felt her scent buzzing, it lulls him to sleep. He had the sweetest most content dreams in his life; a gentle warmth surrounded him, soft skin and delicate scents. His heart started to flutter.

He almost didn't want to wake up but her voice was calling to him, his eyes creaked open and he saw her standing in some shorts and a baggy tee-shirt. He feels himself show a small smile as she has a tray of bread and a bowl of soup in her hands. At the sight of the yummy food, he bolts up making her smile and giggle.

"Nice nap?" She asked as she handed him the tray, he mumbles a thank you as he starts digging into his soup while his eyes stay locked with hers, she can't fathom how he can grin and eat at the same time and it makes her stomach do flips.

"Yeah, you're couch is like a fluffy cloud floating over dream land." He sighed in happiness, she laughed at him. He didn't know why, but he had this sudden urge to make her laugh all the time.

"You're going to love the bed then." (Y/N) says softly and his grin widened. He doesn't take long to finish so she cleans up in the kitchen before coming back to help him to his feet, his arm slings across her shoulder and she helps him upstairs before she catches a whiff of his skin.

"Geez Natsu, maybe I should run you a bath before you go to bed." The Dragon Slayer blushes heavily and shows a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, do I smell?" He feels ashamed but she shakes it off as she changes course and takes him to the guest bathroom. She sits him down on the side of the bathtub and puts the plug in. 

Watching her work was kinda fascinating, he had never met a girl that showed him kindness for no reason, especially when he was intruding into her home. 

"I suppose you like the temperature a little hotter then me." She snickered softly, and he nods and snorts in return as she turns to the cupboard and sifts through her collection of bath bombs.

"So what's your favourite smell, I have Avocado, Lavender, Chocolate, Mae Chang and Rose." She says as she turns to look at him, he mumbles chocolate under his breath and she smiles as she fishes it out and drops it into the bath.

"Well unless you need help getting changed I'll leave you to it. Call me when you are done." She says as she goes to get up and leave, but Natsu's hand latches around her wrist and she turns to look at him.

"Thanks (Y/N)-san." She feels her cheeks blast and she nods fervently and scampers to leave, shutting the door with a little too much haste. Natsu winces at the loud sound as he unrobes himself and slips carefully into the bath.

For some reason images of (Y/N) in the bath with him crossed his mind and he feels himself flush even darker than before. Her soft skin underneath his hands, the way her skin bumps as he drags up and down her stomach, how her pudge is slightly over her hips and then down to her fleshy thighs. 

(Y/N) was so pretty that he had always been too shy to come up to her, of course, he had heard the whispers, that (Y/N) was insecure and shy because she thought herself big. But Natsu didn't care what shape or size she was, he developed his crush on her from the way she laughed. After that he began to notice how pretty she was, and everyday more and more of her beauty was exposed to him.

A while later she came back, knuckles rasping softly on the door. Natsu blinked from his haze and murmured for her to come in. She held a pair of boxer briefs in her hand, and a white baggy tee shirt folded neatly, she prayed they fit his muscular build. She hesitantly opened the door and her eyes widened as she found Natsu still sitting in the bathtub. Her entire face blew up in a massive blush and Natsu watched with amusement.

"W-What are you doing, I thought you were finished!" She exclaims as she stumbled back and covered her eyes.

"How am I supposed to get out, I can hardly stand..." Natsu muttered and she blinked at him, her posture un-freezing as it was her turn to show a sheepish smile.

"Oh," She flushed red. "I can help you if you don't mind..." He nods, and she isn't prepared when he stands up. She tries to avert her eyes and keep them locked with his as he used her as a railing to wobbly stand up, he smelt like melted chocolate and she felt her knees wobble.

She hands him the towel sitting on the vanity and he takes it and wraps it around his waist. In a matter of moments, his skin is dried and she turns around as he used her as a post to get dressed in the clothes she had spare from her step cousins visits.

"Done." He mumbles and she turns around and is surprised by how cute he looks. (Y/N) showed him a toothy grin making him laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of his neck. They finally make it to the guest bed and she opens the door and Natsu feels his mouth drop.

**Just how valuable is (Y/N)?**

The bed was huge, king-sized with silk and cotton sheets, the big double spread window outlooked the vast hills of Magnolia and the twinkling night sky among the reflection of the night through the moving stream.

"Pretty huh?" She muttered as he sits down on the bed and pulls the sheets back, she stays by the door as she watches him squirm to get comfortable and fluff his pillows. He sneezed out a mild fire, soot covering the carpet floor.  His magic energy began to dampen. 

(Y/N) hoped a good nights rest would solve his problem.

"Well goodnight then..." She said as she shut the door. But before the lock clicks she hears Natsu call her name, with the stupid honorific.

(Y/N) opens the door again, he laughed, an embarrassed blush covers his cheeks. Natsu had been a flustered mess all night.

"Is there something you need?" Natsu seemed even more flustered, (Y/N) raised her eyebrows in confusion. Natsu struggled to get the words out, he was tripping over himself, (Y/N) had never seen the dragon slayer so nervous as he babbles into his pillow. He looked so drowsy and sleepy that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Could you stay with me?" He asked softly, his expression is almost childlike. (Y/N) feels herself blush and she cocks her brow.

"Why?"

"Because I like you and you smell really nice and you are really pretty." He mumbles, blushing profusely. 

All the compliments and honesty all at once make her gape and she is pretty sure her entire body is on fire and not just her face.

"You think I'm pretty..." She couldn't believe her ears, this had to be a dream.

"Yeah...even if you don't think it," Natsu is squinting but he sees the big goofy smile on her face, he feels his entire body bubble with happiness.

He knew she was insecure. 

Oh God, this had to be a dream because she was smiling way too much. 

"Wanna cuddle?" He mumbles. There hasn't been a time where (Y/N) moved faster than she did at that very moment. Maybe it was tactless, stupid and reckless. But she didn't care.

(Y/N) scampered over and slipped into the sheets. Immediately Natsu's hands come to rest on her body, she feels embarrassed and hesitant but he eases her insecurity by kissing her cheek, her eyes shut and she practically melts into a puddle of goo right then and there.

Suddenly he is hovering over her, his breath is inexplicable hot. (Y/N) blinked as his hands come to rest on her hips and her blush darkens making Natsu lick his lips. 

She'd never felt like this before, he legs were jittering, her heart was trembling.

Natsu's lips then came down on hers, hard and fast and she felt dizzy in bliss. This had to be a dream, but she knew it wasn't when the Dragon Slayer bit her lip, nibbling around her mouth, the pleasure mixed with pain answered her question.

ஐ

"I wonder how (Y/N) is handling Natsu," Lucy says and Gray looks at her over the cusp of his beer and shrugs his shoulders.

ஐ


End file.
